Atlantic Republic
|+'Atlantic Republic' |- |- |'Official Languages' || English |- |'Other Languages' || Various - French, Italian |- |'Capital' || Republic City |- |'Government' || Federal Republic |- |'List of Presidents of Atlantic Republic President' || Marcus Rockefeller |- |'Vice Presidents' || Sheila Negelia and John Faulk |- |'Area' || 131,307 sq. km |- |'Population' || 25,679,153(as of 2000) |- |'Independence' || January 1, 1901 from Canada (self-government) |- |'Currency' || atlantic dollar (A$) |} The Atlantic Republic, is comprised of 4 large islands and several smaller ones off the coast of Canada and the United States in the Atlantic Ocean, stretching from Nova Scotia to just south of New Jersey. The Atlantic Republic is divided into two geographic catergories the Greater Islands and the Lesser Islands. The Greater Islands are St. Ann’s Island, Queen Mary Island, New Utrecht, and Verrazano Island. The Lesser Islands are Cabot, New Limburg, Brielle and the British Gold Islands. The Atlantic Republic's islands are divided up 3 Territories, North, South and Central (Central only contains the capital, Republic City). The territories are broken up into 9 regions, that are each led by a Governor. The 9 Regions are Kings, Metropolis, Alexander, Alba, Verrazano, Parsippany, Elizabeth, St. Ann's, and the special Capital region of Republic City. Population By Region *Kings *Metropolis *Alexander *Alba *Verrazano *Parisppany *Elizabeth *St. Ann's *Capital Population By Island *New Utrecht 18,566,028 *Queen Mary Island 4,262,739 *St. Ann's 1,052,845 *Verrazano Island 641,979 *Cabot Island 128,396 *British Gold Islands 539,262 *Old Water Island 51,358 *New Limburg 200,297 *Brielle 231,112 History First Peoples Native North Americans have inhabited parts of what is now called the Atlantic Republic well before European explorers made landfall. Records show that these islands have been inhabited for at least 5,000 years. Several Viking expeditions occurred circa AD 1000, with evidence of settlement at New Utrecht Point in the small town of Des Salles in present day Alexander. 1497, John Cabot Landing British claims to North America date from 1497, when John Cabot reached what he called Newfoundland. It is unclear whether Cabot landed in current Newfoundland, Nova Scotia, New Utrecht or Maine. Verrazano Landing 1534 Cartier Landing French claims date from explorations by Jacques Cartier (from 1534). Cartier explorations left no permanent settlers behind. First Claims, Netherlands, Atlantic Netherlands Dubbed the Atlantic Netherlands. 1583, British Takeover, The Atlantic Colonies On August 5, 1583, Sir Humphrey Gilbert claimed Newfoundland and the Atlantic Netherlands as England's first overseas colony under Royal Charter of Queen Elizabeth I. Britain called the area the Atlantic Colonies, as opposed the the American Colonies. They settled Port Barrack in what is now Metropolis on New Utrecht in 1608. Britain established settlements along the New Utrecht and Queen Mary Island. As these colonies expanded, a struggle for control of North America took place between 1689 and 1763 during the French and Indian Wars. 1840, Canadian Handover, Atlantic Territories The Atlantic Colonies were handed over to Canada and called the Atlantic Territories. Britain merged the Colonies with Canada to form a single colony, the United Province of Canada, enacted with the Act of Union (1840) in an attempt to assimilate the French Canadians and the Dutch and British of the Atlantic Colonies. 1901, Atlantic Republic Independence It wasn’t until 1901 that the Atlantic Territories declared its independence from Canada creating what is today the Atlantic Republic. The Atlantic Territories Independence held two referendums in 1898 and 1901, with votes of 59.6% and 88.6% respectively for its proposal for sovereignty-association. In 1901, the Supreme Court of Canada ruled unilateral secession by a province to be constitutional. The Atlantic Republic left Canada with out a shot being fired. 1920, 1938, 1950, American Offer, Statehood The Atlantic Republic has turned down the United States on 3 seperate occassions for statehood. The World City Metropolis, officially the City of Metropolis, established in 1608 as Port Barrack under Britain, is the most populous city in the Atlantic Republic, and the second most densely populated major city in North America behind New York City. The city is located on New Utrecht's south western coast. The city is a center of international finance, politics, entertainment, and culture, and is considered by some as one of the world's major global cities. Metropolis has an impressive collection of museums, galleries, performance venues, media outlets, international corporations, and stock exchanges. Metropolis was made its own region in 1975 (formerly in the Kings Region). Metropolis has two provinces, Straton and Waldwick/Richmond. The Cities *Metropolis, Metropolis Region *Port Town, Elizabeth *Sydney, Elizabeth *Drewsey, Elizabeth *Republic City, Capital *Union City, St. Ann's Greater Islands NEW UTRECHT *New Utrecht, Population: 18,566,028, about the size of South Korea *New Utrecht has 6 regions: Kings, Alexander, Metropolis, Alba, Capital and Verrazano. *New Utrecht has 20 provinces: Straton, Waldwick/Richmond, Carnegie, Fordham, Hartford, Belmont, Hampstead Marshall, Hampstead Norreys, Benwick, Caxton, Windsor, Alfreds, New Bury, Orvell, Verrazano Island, New Limburg, Old Water Island, Brielle, Republic City and the Gold Islands. QUEEN MARY ISLAND *Queen Mary Island, Population: 4,262,739, about the size of Sicily *Queen Mary Island has 3 regions: Parsippany, Elizabeth and St. Ann's. *Queen Mary Island has 10 provinces: Montague, Franklyn, Morris, Wantage, Lavalette, Union, Cabot, Hamilton, Poplin and Portsmith. ST. ANN'S *St. Ann's, Population: 1,052,845, about the size of Puerto Rico *St. Ann's is one of Queen Mary Island's regions. *St. Ann's has 2 provinces (including Cabot). VERRAZANO *Verrazano Island, Population: 641,979, about the size of Crete in Greece *Verrazano is one of New Utrecht's regions. *Verrazano has 2 provinces (including Brielle). Lesser Islands CABOT ISLAND *Cabot Island, Population: 128,396, about the size of Aruba *Cabot Island is a province of St. Ann's GOLD ISLANDS *British Gold Islands, Population: 539,262, about the size of the Falkand Islands *The Gold Islands are a province of New Utrecht. OLD WATER ISLAND *Old Water Island, Population: 51,358, about the size of Hong Kong. *Old Water Island is a province of New Utrecht. NEW LIMBURG *New Limburg, Population: 200,297, about the size of Malagna Province in Spain *New Limburg is a province of New Utrecht. BRIELLE *Brielle, Population: 231,112, about the size of Berkshire in England *Brielle is a province of Verrazano. Demographics Politics *1 President *2 Vice Presidents (one for each Territory except the Central.) *8 Governors (for each region) *32 Directors (for each province) *Mayors (for each municipality) *Council Leaders (for each district) *Neighborhood Liason (for each neighborhood) Economics Urban Planning Urban Provinces *New Straton, Metropolis *Waldwick-Richmond, Metropolis *Carnegie, Kings *Fordham, Kings *Hartford, Kings *Belmont, Kings *Portsmith, Elizabeth *Poplin, Elizabeth *Republic City, Capital *Alfreds, Alexander *Union, St. Ann's Growth Provinces *Benwick, Alba *New Bury, Alexander *Hamilton, Elizabeth *Verrazano Island, Verrazano *Brielle *Morris, Parsippany Protected Provinces *Montague, Parsippany *Franklyn, Parsippany *Caxton, Alba *Windsor, Alba *Orvell, Alexander Special District Provinces/ Municipalities *Municipality of Five Oaks, Caxton (Growth) *Municipality of Benwick Acres (Protected) *Municipality of Green Coast, Florentine Coast and Steep Dive, Orvell, (Growth) *New Limburg (Mostly growth) *Old Water Island (Mostly growth) *Cabot (Mostly protected, some special growth areas) *Gold Islands (Mixed Use) Sport *Atlantic Baseball Association *National Hockey League (NHL) *Atlantic Hockey League (Local) *Atlantic Soccer League *Atlantic Basketball League The National Universities (Enlightened Colleges) *Metropolis University in Metropolis *Alexander University in Republic City *Queen Elizabeth University in Port Town *New Utrecht University in Metropolis *Atlantic University in Union City